


Не смотри и не слушай

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Oral Sex, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Интегра делает Алукарду предложение, от которого не отказываются. Чем же он может быть недоволен?
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Не смотри и не слушай

Алукард думал — я смогу соблазнить ее. Это будет игра, танец, мистерия, если угодно. Я буду кольцами дыма от ее сигарет, таинственными взглядами, ночными фантазиями, в которых лишь чувство, лишь вздох, лишь шепот, но образа нет — он скрыт вуалью несбывшегося сна. Я буду поцелуем на ее запястье — чуть более долгим, чем положено приличиями. Я буду сомнениями, которые навещают прелестную, юную, любопытную девушку перед сном. Буду пальцем, что скользит от шеи к грудям, изучая, проверяя, пробуя… буду заветным призом для ее чувственности, для ее просыпающегося, чуткого женского «я», что лишь познает самое себя.  
Алукард успел только вообразить каждый свой шаг, но не успел насладиться своими планами (ах, ведь в этом — половина удовольствия): его Госпожа сделала решительный шаг навстречу, разрушив стройную фигуру его танца. Она налетела на него, оказалась слишком близко, приставала на цыпочки, вперив в него взгляд, непреклонная и такая желанная. Притянула его к себе, чтобы поцеловать — схватив за отвороты плаща, зажмурившись, расцарапавшись в спешке о его клыки.  
Алукард не почувствовал ни вкуса, ни тепла этого поцелуя, ни сладости от ее решимости и настойчивости, ни горечи греха, ни нежной робости неискушенной девушки. Он не успел даже подумать: вот моя Госпожа, мое искушение и моя сладость.  
Его Госпожа стоит перед ним на коленях, и ее движения скупы и так же властны, как ее слова, когда она на него злится. Власть и ее демонстрация («Смотри, тварь, что ты сотворил!») — не то, чем грешат Хеллсинги. Они осознают ее полноту и вес, для них это оружие, направленное в его сторону, оно задевает его самолюбие. Для Алукарда важно — «я им подчиняюсь». Не «они мне приказывают».  
Госпожа приказывает ему: стой где стоишь. Смотри. Не двигайся, не поднимай руки, не раскрывай своего рта. В ее руках нет ласки, в ее устах, накрывающих его член, нет тепла. Мягкие, нежные ее губы сжаты вокруг его члена, так натянуты, словно она сдерживается от укуса. В ее неловкости нет ни очарования, ни трогательности, голая решимость ее движений похожа на самопожертвование. Она не издает ни звука, лишь тяжело и надсадно дышит через нос. Давится, но продолжает. Ее пробирает судорога, и это ее движение скорее пугает, чем возбуждает.  
Но все-таки он возбуждается. Он смотрит на ее запрокинутое лицо, на упрямо открытые глаза, на собственный член, который она то вбирает в рот, то отпускает, механистически и безжизненно. Алукарда передергивает, когда он понимает, что вся эта фантасмагория — еще один приказ. «Заканчивай побыстрее». И он кончает, глядя на нее в насланном ее словами оцепенении.  
Она упрямо не разжимает губ. Пьет его семя, не сводя с него взгляда, и на секунду ему кажется, что она испугана. Но — лишь на секунду. Она отпускает его — влажный от ее слюны, подергивающийся от напряжения, обмякший… и бесполезный. Она старательно утирает уголки припухших губ перчатками, которые тут же снимает и судорожно запихивает в карманы. Она встает — прямая, натянутая, будто оглушенная — и одним движением возвращает его брюки на положенное им место.  
А потом она вздыхает — с явным облегчением.  
— Нам обоим от этого станет легче, — говорит она с легкой улыбкой.  
И Алукард снова видит страх в ее глазах и нарочитых жестах.  
Алукард провожает ее долгим взглядом, и в нем она не может не чувствовать вопроса: что это было, моя Госпожа? Что за странная, неуместная подачка?  
«Разве вы думаете, что мне этого хватит? — спрашивает он мысленно. — Разве вы считаете, что мне нравится это завуалированное насилие? О нет, моя Госпожа, это не я вас взял, это вы отобрали у меня мое право насладиться вами. Лучше бы вы не дали мне ничего вовсе. Ведь раньше у меня были хотя бы мои фантазии».  
Алукард говорит ей всем телом: разве вы не понимаете, что я буду хотеть вас и дальше?  
Госпожа понимает. Поэтому молчание, которое раньше казалось ему таким уютным и проникновенным меж ними, искрит и полнится духотой. Алукард не может не вспоминать мягкую выпуклость ее губ на своем члене, их скольжение, их упрямую твердость и непокорность. Он вспоминает, как она без остатка своровала даже следы его похоти, облачив это в некое подобие договоренности. «Я тебе отсасываю, ты оставляешь меня в покое», — слышит он в ее выпрямленной спине, в ее деловитых, сильных пальцах, стискивающих основание его члена.  
Она боится, но не его: оберегающая собственное девство с фанатичными замашками, его Госпожа воюет со своими желаниями. Наказывает себя, используя его — посмотри, до чего ты докатилась! Как низко ты пала! Это самобичевание было бы уморительно смешным, если бы он не был с обратной его стороны.  
Однажды Интегра вновь не выдерживает: высокая луна в небе, пожары закатов накануне, томный, осенний ветер, еще теплый, но уже с холодными нотками — все это набрасывается на нее разом, и цикл, ее женская природа, бунтуют под гнетом ограничений, наложенных ею же. Она вновь цепляется за какое-то случайное слово, сказанное им, силой своего приказа превращает его в намек, в предложение, приказывает ему застыть, но на этот раз — в ее кресле. Она толкает его уверенной рукой, расстегивает его ширинку, и вновь набрасывается на него с тем упрямством, с которым маленькие девочки не идут просить прощения за любимую папину кружку. Сила ее приказа для него важнее биения собственного сердца, но все-таки он позволяет себе ослушаться, выглянуть из-за него, будто подсмотрев, что кроется за накинутой вуалью. Жадное, утробное, чуть рокочущее тепло ее дыхания, нервные ее пальцы — все это под напускной строгостью наказания. «Посмотри, что ты со мной наделал!» — сокрушается она, глядя ему в глаза. Она не двигается, не позволяет себе ни единого прикосновения к себе, но Алукард чувствует ее запах, почти ощущает на губах, каким будет ее вкус. Теперь он знает, что не будь этой показательной экзекуции, она ласкала бы себя в одиночестве, думала бы — о нем. И от этого он с трудом сдерживается. Прикоснуться к ее волосам, к ее щеке, подсказать направление, ритм — излиться, чтобы потом подхватить ее за плечи, развернуть, усадить к себе на колени, уткнуться в ее волосы — и, так уж и быть, пойти навстречу ее страхам хотя бы раз, удовлетворить ее руками, пальцами, этой будоражащей, но (ты ведь знаешь, Госпожа!) неполноценной лаской. Сжать ее грудь, шептать ей в волосы, как она прекрасна, прикасаться к ее влажному, нежной, наполненному нетерпением центру. Прижиматься членом к ее бедрам, чтобы она знала, что творит с ним, во что его превращает. Излиться вместе с ней — второй раз. И шепотом предложить (лишь предложить!) большее.  
Но он не позволяет себе пересилить приказ. Если он нарушит доверие, столь тонкую материю меж ними, это в самом деле превратится в насилие, но уже над ней. Сам он готов вытерпеть многое.  
Поэтому он вновь молча (раз уж Госпожа так желает) терпит, сколько позволяет выдержка, пока она окончательно не выбивается из сил. Смотрит, как она похищает, крадет его удовольствие, утирает губы тыльной стороной ладони (алые, прелестные, мягкие, так просящие поцелуя губы). Смотрит, как она резко встает и будто превращается в саму себя обычную — чуть язвительную, но такую понятную, любимую, терпеливую и всепрощающую Госпожу, которую он столь сильно, столь страстно желает.  
Алукард не удерживается и все-таки покачивает головой: как низко, Госпожа, так бороться со своими страхами. Разве не ваш батюшка учил вас, что страхам нужно смотреть в лицо? Встречать их — и побеждать? Это не победа, но жалкая полумера. Вам рано или поздно придется выбирать.  
Интегра, без сомнения, понимает этот его взгляд и густо краснеет, как не краснела, стоя перед ним на коленях. Она отворачивается, ворчит что-то о работе, но старательно на него не смотрит.  
Алукард понимает, что заронил зерно сомнения, но такая упрямица, как его Госпожа, не скоро себя переборет. Он засекает три дня до следующей попытки: и она вновь случается. И вновь его семя оказывается похищенным, спрятанным, стертым украдкой с губ. Словно между ними ничего и не было кроме обычной «процедуры». Ради Бога, Алукард, мои предки на тебе и не такие эксперименты ставили, так почему же ты так осуждаешь меня? Лучше сядь. И расслабься, черт бы тебя побрал, подлокотники трещат.  
Алукард знает, что все будет повторяться. И бессловесные обвинения, и это самобичевание, переходящее в покаяние на коленях: прости меня, Господи, ибо я вожделею. И тишина меж ними, и его оргазм без единого следа — прелюбодеянию меж ними нет никаких свидетельств, аминь.  
Алукард подчиняется. Он покорен и смирен пред ее нервными жестами, пред тем, как она откидывает волосы, прежде чем начать, пред тем, как она каменно и нерушимо, будто перед образом Спасителя, стоит на коленях. Он ждет (он знает), когда она все-таки не выдержит и хотя бы закроет глаза. Признает собственные желания и все-таки отдастся им, чтобы увидеть, как не рушится мир, как небо остается на своем месте, как они оба находят себе место под ним — вместе.  
Он терпелив и готов терпеть наказание за то, в чем не повинен, ведь только смирение и приведет Хозяйку в его руки.  
Лишь тогда он сможет донести до нее, что такое близость на самом деле — возрождающая, полновесная, выбивающая почву из-под ног. Та самая близость, что возносит на самую вершину рая — ибо не человеку ли было сказано: плодитесь и размножайтесь? Ах, моя Госпожа, теперь-то ты видишь, каким бесполезным и беспочвенным, глупым был твой страх? Девство не стоит такой охраны, эта ладонь должна быть пуста, ибо я воздаю тебе ладонью другой сторицей.  
Но пока его Госпожа не отводит взгляд.  
Пока — они продолжают терзать друг друга.  
Но и в этом ожидании, которому предстоит рухнуть (Алукард чувствует это) и рассыпаться осколками нетерпения, есть своя, сладкая нотка предвкушения, ради которой он готов терпеть.


End file.
